Shantae: Nightmare Chaos
by KhaosOmega
Summary: An imposter Empress of Nightmares has forced Shantae into something extremely revealing. But when she nabs an Omega Angel Map she decides to try and interfere with the imposter's plans. Features a major surprise at the end. Rated M for a couple incidents, especially near the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only thing i own is the Zintherra character and a couple of plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Starting the Nightmare**

Most of Scuttle Town was awoken by a feminine scream from the vicinity of an abandoned lighthouse.

Four people in particular rushed to the scene. One had purple hair and an odd skin color, while the other three had normal skin colors.

Once they got inside they saw a girl whose purple hair was in a ponytail was caught in some kind of bizarre trap.

"SHANTAE!" a hooded female yelled in shock. Caught in the trap was Scuttle Town's resident half-genie guardian Shantae. But there was someone else there as well.

The other purple-haired girl noticed who it was.

"Oh _fuck!_ "

"Risky, did you just say what i think you did?" a shocked Shantae asked.

"Shantae, it's Zinthurra."

"The Empress of Nightmares?"

"That's right."

"What do you want?" Shantae asked.

"I wanted to check on the cute whore of Scuttle Town." Zinthurra said.

"Excuse me?!" Shantae yelled.

"Well, you have the body, and you definitely have the moves to be one."

"You can't make me."

"You don't have a choice. I've made it impossible for you otherwise, the only outfit options available are slutty ones. On top of that, the lowest available heels are a non-platform seven, with all others at least matching that instep."

"Really?!"

* * *

"I can't believe i'm being forced to do this." Shantae moaned an hour later. Her outfit consisted of a pink lace strapless lingerie bra and matching panties, with fishnet stockings and pink extreme stiletto sandals.

"So, any ideas on what you intend to do now?" Sky asked.

"Well, I was able to nab THIS from Zinthurra before she left." Shantae said as she revealed a sheet of paper.

Sky gasped. "That's an Omega Angel Map!"

"OH MY GOD! I can use this to locate the seven sets of items for the Rainbow Nova transformation before Zinthurra can!"

"Why do you want to do that?" Sky asked, confused.

"I don't exactly trust Zinthurra. Heck, i don't think she's even the real Empress of Nightmares."

"You would be right." a new female voice said. Sky looked at the source - and promptly gasped.

"OH SNAP! The real Empress of Nightmares, Zintherra."

"Sky, how much do you wanna bet the fake is actually Ursula?" Shantae asked her female friend.

"I don't think i wanna bet, just to be safe. Besides, if her plans get XQ involved THEN we'll know it's her."

"Dang, Sky, that way of thinking is just like XQ agents think." Shantae said. "I think i'll go after item IV-1 first, it's closest."

"Zintherra, if you can find out anything about the imposter's plans, let me or one of my friends know." Sky said to the black-cloaked Empress of Nightmares.

"Sure thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only thing i own is the Matt Dykstra character; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 2: Chasing the First Objective**

"Risky, is it possible for you to get me to Gamma Dragon Island?" Shantae asked her purple-haired rival.

"Going for a Millennium Orb, eh? You're in luck, it's the closest island on the Omega Angel Map to Scuttle Town. Be careful, though, the Millennium Orb may be defended by a dragon."

"Thanks for the warning, though i kind of expect it to be defended. Then again, almost all major items have some sort of boss-like entity defending it."

"How many video games have you played?!"

"Enough to know that fact. Seriously, pretty much every video game features a boss defending something important. Also, as the games progress and the player gets stronger, the bosses get stronger in response."

"Good point. Besides, you said it yourself; as a game goes on the bosses get stronger because the player is getting stronger. Hop on and i'll take you there."

* * *

"Here we are, Gamma Dragon Island. Be careful, though, 'cause i'm not sure about the ground condition and if it's compatable with your heels."

"Good thinking. Besides, the latter part of that combination is the non-platform seven inch height combo of my heels. THAT only makes it worse if it isn't suitable ground."

"Understandable. Try to be careful, though, 'cause i don't want to have to find you with an ankle injury."

"No need to worry, 'cause if you haven't noticed i still have my signature ponytail. Although my heels may make me a lot slower than i normally am, i can still use my ponytail for its primary offensive purpose. Even though i'll take longer to pull everything off in these heels compared to my normal shoes i still have my best weapon available. Don't leave without me, 'cause i'll need a ride to my next destination after i get this Millennium Orb."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Sure thing, Risky." Shantae said. She then took off, slowly due to the heels. Much to her benefit, the ground was in fact compatable with her heels. Somehow, she didn't encounter any enemies, which worried her. She did find some enemies, but they had already been eliminated by someone else. By the time she reached a major point on the island, she saw a pedestal bearing the Millennium Orb she was after.

Much to her shock, a massive black dragon lay dead just ten feet from the pedestal, with a mysterious male figure standing, his back to Shantae, between them.

"Hey, uh, by any chance do you know what happened to the few enemies i did see on my way here?" the half-genie asked.

"Of course i do, it was me who took them out. Matt Dykstra's the name. I'm not an actually an XQ agent, but i AM from Zelixena. Born and raised in Diamond City. As for why i'm here, Jet caught wind of the imposter's plan and sent me as one of a group of Zelixena-born, XQ-trained personnel to assist you in stopping her."

"Anyone you know also participating in the sequence?"

"As far as i'm aware of, there are five others. Darren Mitchell, from Delta Millville City, is the closest one to here, but he's six islands out."

"Do you know who exactly the imposter is? I have a hunch as to her identity but my friend Sky, in a spurt of thinking the XQ way, believes that XQ involvement is needed to confirm it."

"Who do YOU think it is?"

"Judging by what i assume the Omega Angel Map was in her possession for and the way she altered the spelling of the Empress of Nightmares Zintherra's name my hunch says it's Ursula."

"Seriously, she's not the first of her character archetype to attempt this sort of thing, trying to collect enough energy to rewrite time itself and eliminate XQ completely before they even get a chance to have ANY member conceived. One particular attempt was by her QZX variant, but a mistake by her buddy Harley led to the prevention of that plan. Another one who tried such a maneuver was her variant from ZVE, but she couldn't utilize the Nightmare Energy her buddies tried using due to a ZJ Chrono maneuver by Jace Davies' twin sister."

"Hang on. Did that group try to chain their plan with the QZX trio?"

"They did. On top of that, they tried pinning everything on one single move by the victim of the mistake made by the QZX group, but Jet and some other XQ operatives managed to get her to overcome the enemies' attempts to help their cause and won it for the Angel Squadron. It was the five Rainbow Angel members of the Squadron who combined their energies - all in their Rainbow Nova Angel forms - into a massive Omega Chrono Eclipse."

"Gosh, that's probably why i'm feeling a little stronger than i thought i would've. What i'd really like is an ability where i can move akin to an XQ agent while in the heels i currently have on."

"Shantae, you're in luck; i just so happen to know the technique that can grant the desired ability. Best part, i learned the technique in training with XQ agent Kiara Brazie, who picked up the skill during the final mission Amethyst went on while the Dark Vector was active."

"AWESOME!" Shantae yelled excitedly. A flash of purple light later and Shantae had picked up some new skills. Grabbing the Millennium Orb, Shantae started heading back to the dock.

"If i could make a suggestion, Phoenix Blaze Island should be the next stop. Sure, it's not the closest island to here, but it's the closest with a safe route to there."

"Oh yeah, there's that hurricane forming over in the direction of the island that actually is closest. I'll let Risky know, she's providing my transportation and i'm pretty sure she'll take the suggestion." Shantae said. Waving a farewell to Matt, the scantily-clad half-genie proceeded to head back to the dock where Risky was waiting for her return.

"Risky, i got the item! Funny thing is a Zelixena native, Matt Dykstra, killed all the enemies ahead of my arrival. Matt even confirmed the imposter as Ursula, like i had assumed. Turns out two variants of her have tried the same type of plan she's going for."

"So XQ is getting involved, just not actual agents themselves yet." Shantae's fellow purple-haired girl noted. "Did you make a choice on the next destination yet?"

"Sure have. Although Pulse Wave Island is closer, Phoenix Blaze Island is the next stop."

"Smart thinking, Shantae, putting safety over the mission without forgetting it. I know about that hurricane, i was gonna suggest somewhere with a safer route but i guess Matt beat me to it."

"He did. According to the Omega Angel Map, Phoenix Blaze Island is the current position of Item II-5: the Sapphire Star."

"Well, then, Shantae, hop on and i'll take you there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Zeke Andrews character and some plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: Blazing Phoenix**

"Risky, how the heck did you manage to get a wifi signal all the way out here?" Shantae asked as she saw Risky checking something online.

"I had recently somehow acquired an XQ Wifi Module, which has its own wifi signal. As for what i'm looking up, i'm trying to see if i can get you some more modest outfits without alerting Ursula."

"Considering the wifi module is XQ-designed, there's a good chance she won't be aware of it. I mean, seriously, XQ always considers everything when making new technology so their enemies can't even use it. It's probably why their tech is so sophisticated."

"Good point."

"I wonder which Zelixena native you'll encounter this time."

"All i know for sure is that it's not Darren Mitchell; Matt told me on Gamma Dragon Island that he's on a different island. This one here is the fourth one from Gamma Dragon Island, and Darren's on the sixth one out."

"Be careful, Shantae."

"Risky, i got a major surprise for you."

"Really? What?"

"I can move as if i'm not in these extremely high heels, Matt gave me that ability before i left with the Millennium Orb."

"Seriously?! Who would've thought he would know such a technique?"

"He told me he gained the technique through a different one he learned from Kiara. Probably no relation to Jet or his siblings."

"She isn't. The only reason she has the same surname as them is because during her name change she made the signature hairstyle of Hollie her permanent hairstyle. Combine that with the fact she was part of XQ's then-Ultimate Weapon, fusion warrior Kendrixara, along with Hollie, and there's very little chance of her NOT using the surname on the change."

"Huh. Surprising what can be learned about someone when you least expect it. Better get ready, 'cause the map has a GPS-like feature and we're ten minutes from reaching Phoenix Blaze Island."

"I had no idea the Omega Angel Map has that function."

"Until about an hour ago, i didn't know about it myself. That function seems very similar to the map used in the second Paper Mario game, so this isn't the first map with such a function."

"Seriously, Shantae, just HOW MANY VIDEO GAMES HAVE YOU PLAYED?!"

"This is probably gonna surprise you, but four months ago i was visited by Roxxi James."

"Of the Rainbow Angels quintet the Shroom Troop?!"

"The very same. While she was with me she equipped me with an XQ Portable Storage System on my non-throwing arm, and helped me find the slot in which the video games were held. She said it was to get me used to playing them, as Jet's a serious gamer himself."

"OH FUCK!"

"RISKY!"

"Shantae, this is serious! I think Zintherra's imposter is trying to keep you from joining the Rainbow Angels! That's probably why she had the Omega Angel Map currently in your possession."

"Oh my gosh!" Shantae gasped. "If that's why she had the map, then the reason she forced me into this revealing outfit is due to her possibly knowing my Bond trigger! She's hoping i end up pregnant from a random male before Jet can induce it!"

"On the upside, Shantae, with several Zelixena natives running around working to stop her plans along with helping you on your mission there's a good chance they'll make sure it doesn't happen." Risky told Shantae just as the boat docked.

The instant Shantae climbed onto the deck in order to disembark she found a green-haired male standing close by.

"Matt told me you were coming, Shantae." he said once he saw the half-genie. "The name's Zeke Andrews, of New Haddonfield City. I just so happen to have an XQ-made device that'll allow you to tap into Ursula's conversations. Hollie Adel, Rainbow Angel Delta 7, designed it using the ZeraLog she gave Jace Davies as a base; it even comes with a feature allowing it to access communications subconsciously, much like how Jace became aware of the plot that enabled him to activate his XQ-designed Emblem Frame Omega Falcon. The best part is that it automatically connects to multiple XQ scouters, including Jet's, so he'll know if Ursula tries sending someone to block your Bonding."

"SWEET! Thanks, Zeke! I do have a question, though."

"If you're wondering about any enemies, i've dealt with all but one. Fortunately i know where it is, as it's defending the Crystal Star you're after, but it can only be damaged by water-based attacks and i unfortunately don't know any. Before i found its hiding place i found a chest that i assume may house such a technique, but i couldn't get it open. It did, however, have a mark on it that was extremely similar to your ponytail. Maybe you can get it open."

"Lead the way then, Zeke." Shantae said, before she began to follow the green-haired male to the chest he had found. All it took for Shantae to open it was a whip of her ponytail, and inside she gained a new ability.

"Tsunami Crash, huh? Should be useful against the boss. Alright, Zeke, where is the boss' location?"

"Follow me, Shantae." Zeke said. A short while later the duo were in front of a mysterious door with a phoenix emblazoned on it. Shantae would open the door before walking through it.

"Prepare to face the wrath of the blazing phoenix, FireBane!" a sinister voice shouted as the door locked behind Shantae. FireBane proceeded to try and divebomb Shantae, only to miss. After five more missed divebombs, FireBane found himself stuck in a wall on the left side of the room.

"TSUNAMI CRASH!" Shantae yelled, as she leapt into the air and came down on FireBane in a watery spike.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" FireBane shouted as the impact dealt some serious damage. Taking flight again, FireBane began another divebomb sequence, but still failed to land any hits. All he succeeded in doing was getting himself stuck again, leaving himself wide open to another Tsunami Crash from Shantae. Sequence number three saw FireBane start launching bolts of fire from his wings, but all he managed to do here was jam himself into a wall again for a third Tsunami Crash. Shantae would barely dodge one bolt of fire during the fourth sequence, but that was the closest FireBane came to hitting her, whereas she would land a fourth direct hit with Tsunami Crash after the phoenixian boss got stuck in another wall.

"THE FUCK, FIREBANE?!" a female voice screamed. "I tell you to stall her so Morton Shinji could turn up, but for some reason Adrionna intercepted him."

"Zeke, tell Delta 7 her device works!" Shantae said into a communicator built into the XQ Portable Storage System on her left arm.

"OH FUCK YOU ADEL!" the female bellowed, having heard Shantae. "Base, it's Sandragon. A Rainbow Angel managed to equip the target, through someone named 'Zeke', with a device reminiscent of the ZeraLog that led to our ZVE division being taken out. Not only that, but i somehow lost the map we needed to find the items."

"Someone on XQ must have it, they've got Zelixena natives on all of the islands. Return to base, we'll try and sort this out."

"Okay. Sandragon, out."

"TSUNAMI CRASH!" Shantae yelled out as soon as 'Sandragon' left, finishing off FireBane with a complete surprise attack. The Sapphire Star, the item Shantae was going for, appeared as FireBane faded away.

"Unit 4216, Designation SHG3-Delta, this is XQ Command. Can you hear me?" a female voice asked, coming from Shantae's communicator.

"Affirmative. The name's Shantae. What do you need?"

"Agent Omega of the Rainbow Angel division heard of what Ursula was planning. A number of Zelixena-born allies have found the remaining items and have given them to Omega to hold onto. Head to Star Rose Island; Omega will meet you there."

"On it. Shantae, out." At this, Shantae picked up the Star before returning to Risky's location.

"So, Shantae, where to next?"

"Star Rose Island. All the other items are in a group, held by Jet of the Rainbow Angel division. Someone from XQ command contacted me, told me he has them and where to meet him."

"Climb on and i'll take you there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jet Brazie character and certain plot elements; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing**

"Shantae, are you sure this is a good thing? I mean, if Ursula finds out she'll go for your friends." a concerned Risky asked while the ship was still sailing for Star Rose Island.

"Of course it is, Risky. Someone from XQ Command told me Jet had the other items i need, hopefully i can find a use for them instead of what she wants to do."

"I sure hope you're right." It took another four minutes before the ship reached Star Rose Island. "Be careful, Shantae."

"Sure thing, Risky." Shantae said, as she proceeded to disembark in order to locate Jet for the items she needed.

"I assume you're the girl trying for the items to block Ursula's plans." Jet said once Shantae finally reached him.

"You would be correct. Matt Dykstra gave me the XQ Portable Storage System with the communicator through which i learned you were holding onto the other items."

"Well, he did undergo training under several XQ agents of both divisions. Basically everyone who was sent to assist in interfering with Ursula's mission underwent a lot of training before they were sent out."

"Cool! That might help me master some of the skills Matt gave me."

"Okay. If you want the other items, you'll have to correctly guess each of a series of questions i came up with."

"I'm ready."

"Good. Now, these questions relate to other dimensions, 'cause once you join you'll find yourself on a mission in another world."

"Well, XQ does specialize in sending their operatives to other worlds."

"You got that right. Number 1: You find yourself holding a giant hammer, and a teammate is in possession of a bomb-like sphere that turned his armor orange. What game are you playing?"

"Easy. It's a Halo gametype that originated from Red vs. Blue, dubbed Grifball." Shantae guessed. Jet proceeded to hand her a World Ring, indicating she got the correct answer.

"Now, question 2: You find yourself walking down a random path when someone wearing a black outfit with a red R on the top confronts you. Which organization does this guy belong to?"

"Too obvious. The guy's from Team Rocket." Shantae said, receiving a Rainbow Nova Star indicating she guessed correctly again.

"Here comes question 3: One day you're just sitting around, minding your own business, when all of a sudden you learn that the princess had been kidnapped. Who would be your prime suspect?"

"Considering the princess in question is most likely Peach, i'm gonna say Bowser would be the number one suspect." This time Shantae received a Sol Emerald for another correct answer.

"Number 4: Who would you most likely ally with if Eggman is up to something?"

"Sonic, as he's familiar with Eggman and his tactics." For this correct answer, Shantae was given the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Fifth question: In a close quarters combat situation, what would be better, a sniper rifle or an assault rifle?"

"Normally an assault rifle, but a sniper is just as good if the wielder has good enough aim and a fast trigger finger. The enemy with the assault rifle being either distracted by a teammate of the sniper or a bad shot in general helps too. But in a free-for-all when both guys are under fire from behind by other guys and they only realize the other guy last second, a good nice panic knife attack would do just the trick best. Especially if the guy who kills the survivor of the run in still has more kills to go and the target of the panic knife victim was on his last kill."

"DANG, Shantae. That's extremely good. Thinking like an XQ agent, i see. Excellent, that's exactly the way to think once you join up." Jet stated. "Since you used the XQ way of thinking to come up with an answer to that last question, i'll just skip the rest of them and give you the remaining items now."

Shantae suddenly found herself glowing in a flash of light, indicating she now had all the items in question.

All of a sudden a female scream ripped through the air.

Shantae went pale, having recognized the voice.

"OH SNAP! Someone may've just ambushed Risky!"

"Friend of yours?" Jet asked.

"More like main rival, though she was how i was getting to the islands i did get to. I hope Ursula didn't find out what she was doing and attack her."

"Only one way to find out."

"No need." a female voice said from above them. Shantae looked up - and saw that Ursula was indeed above her. "I'll be waiting for you on my flagship, Shantae." With that, the peach-haired girl disappeared.

"So she's gonna be on her flagship, eh?" Jet noted. "Good thing i sent Delta 2 undercover; she's on the airship now. I'll warp you up there. If she tries making you give her those items, don't listen to her. Delta 7 anticipated this sort of thing; your power level will automatically reach Rainbow Nova level if she tries cutting off your ponytail. When you're ready to warp up, tell me and i'll send you up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are some plot elements, certain aspects of a transformation seen in this chapter, the Zintherra character, and certain aspects of the Jasmine Levesque character; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 5: Rainbow Hyperion**

A flash of bright cyan light erupted in the main room of Ursula's flagship, and when it faded away Shantae stood where it had been.

"Shantae feels a lot stronger than before, eh?" a male voice asked from behind her. Turning around, Shantae noticed a mystery barrier was up, with several people she knew behind it. Not only was Risky there (confirming Shantae's theory from before), but also Sky, Bolo, Zintherra (who had been trying to break them out for a few minutes), and even the half-genie's adoptive uncle Mimic.

"Nice of you to turn up, Shantae." the voice of Ursula came from a different part of the room. "Why don't you give me the items? After all, it's not like you have any use for them."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Well, then, how about a game?" the peach-haired girl asked, as three figures (two males and one female) walked out. "You have to guess which hand Metallivon doesn't have a gun in. Guess wrong and one of your friends gets it."

"I'm not gonna guess, she most likely has one in both hands just so you can trick me into guessing wrong every time."

"THAT'S IT! Just for that, say goodbye to two of your friends! Metallivon, fire away!" Two loud bangs erupted, accompanied by a pair of male screams; fearing the results, Shantae had closed her eyes tightly.

Opening her eyes, Shantae noticed that both Bolo and Mimic were completely unharmed.

Looking down, she noticed the two victims of the shots, whose disguises were fading away to reveal two figures she kind of expected.

' _Harley and Conway. Of course; every time Ursula masterminds a plan Harley and Conway always align with her. At least they've been neutralized._ ' Shantae thought to herself.

"Metallivon! WHAT THE FUCK?!" All of a sudden, Metallivon started glowing. Once the light faded, a girl whose hair was exactly half light brown and half golden blonde was standing there.

"Oh WOW! The Metal Wyvern!" Shantae exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"SHIT! Of everyone it could've been, it HAD to be a Rainbow Angel!" Ursula yelled, shocked by the revelation. "Well, Plan B then."

"Zintherra, keep trying to take down that shield, i'll help you out." Jasmine said.

"Sure thing. Shantae, keep her busy."

"On it."

"Well, since i don't have my buddies now, i have the Dragon Blitz Cannon i can use. Managed to salvage a targeting module from the Ammo Baron's super cannon." Ursula spoke up. "Dragon Blitz Cannon, FIRE!" All of a sudden a massive barrage of beams went tearing through the surrouonding area.

"SAME TEAM, URSULA!" a male voice yelled before his transmission cut out.

"Techno Baron mis-constructed the targeting module." Shantae stated immediately. (It was actually Bolo who made it, but to protect him Shantae claimed the Techno Baron, who hired him for it, was the culprit).

"So, Plan C then."

SMASH!

"THE FUCK?!" Turns out Ursula's machine - the one she wanted the items in Shantae's possession for - had been disintegrated. "THAT'S IT!" All of a sudden a blade of ki erupted on Ursula's arm, and with a mighty swipe she had severed Shantae's ponytail.

The instant she turned around she suddenly felt Shantae's power level vanish.

"Hey, uh, i'm not the only one who can't sense Shantae's power level now, right?" Ursula asked, her tone having lost the earlier confidence it had.

"I'll make it simple for you to understand." Jasmine spoke up. "You might not be able to sense her new power level, but it never vanished from me. Then again, i happen to have the same power level she now has."

"And thanks to you, i now have a use for the items." Shantae stated, giggling. "One of Jasmine's fellow Deltas - the same one you cursed out at when you popped up during my fight with FireBane - imbued me with the effect that gave me my new power level."

"HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT WAS ME?!" a shocked Ursula asked.

"First off, Ursula, despite being from different dimension systems, we're from the same dimension." Jasmine explained. "Through that, a rival of yours - i think it might've been Kenny, all i know is it was a male - relayed to me through a variant of mine that your signature Pokemon's type combo makes it understandable for you to use 'Sandragon' as a codename."

"Must've been Kenny, 'cause i saw the anime, he's the only male rival of my archetype who's met you."

"Oh, and if you knew what Delta 7 had set up you wouldn't have cut off Shantae's signature ponytail. That's how she got her new power level, which only i, due to having it myself, can sense."

"Wait, what kind of power is it?" Ursula asked.

"You have to have an angelic power level in order to sense one." Shantae answered, now starting to levitate. Seven rings of blue light then materialized around her once she got high enough.

" _In the Darkness caused when the Supernova burst,_

 _Under the Rainbow's Light, a new Power emerged._

 _Now, grant my Wish, upon eternal Stars,_

 _MAY THE POWER OF THE ANGEL WITHIN COME FORTH!_ "

A massive pillar of energy erupted, consuming both Shantae and Jasmine (who had positioned herself under her). When it faded away both girls now had insanely long rainbow-colored hair, with their eyes and a pair of angelic wings each also having the same coloration.

In terms of their outfits, Jasmine's was unchanged save for a different color scheme (she had been in a t-shirt and sweatpants before the transformation, along with some modest-heeled pumps). Shantae, meanwhile, had some major changes in her outfit; a purple t-shirt replaced the top she had been in, the very short skirt was switched out for a pair of cyan sweatpants, and while the heel height of her shoes increased, the platform went up several inches more than the heel, along with a conversion from sandals to pumps.

To Ursula's shock, the transformation also gave Shantae back her signature ponytail, though now said ponytail wasn't holding all of her hair.

"So, Ursula, you mentioned something about ZVE, right?" Shantae asked, her voice now more mature.

"Oh, you remembered that?" a shaking Ursula questioned back.

"ZVE confirmed a theory regarding transformations like the one Shantae and i are in when someone ascends into it." Jasmine explained. She then turned to Shantae, asking her, "This was your first time assuming the form, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Anyone capable of using a form that can be triggered by being within a certain range of someone else ascending into the form can activate it, even when all people involved are ascending into it for the first time."

"Does Jace Davies have anything to do with it?"

"He was the one who had his triggered due to being in the blast radius of his then-girlfriend ascending herself. Funny part, the form they hit is the same one we're currently in."

"What makes you think Jace was involved?" Ursula asked.

"He had Hollie Adel's original ZeraLog while in ZVE; during my fight with FireBane i mentioned the device i was given by Zeke Andrews before said fight. The device has the ZeraLog's ability to tap into others' conversations subconsciously; that's what led to the guy you sent being intercepted by Adrionna."

"I'm guessing you've got the same trigger i did." Jasmine said to the half-genie. "I mean, why else yould Zeke give you that device?"

"Good point." All of a sudden a black thunderbolt struck Ursula. "Did you see what i saw, Jasmine?"

"Yeah i did. That curse of Multiverse Zero origin must've kicked in again."

"Curse?" a clearly confused Ursula asked before another black thunderbolt struck the elbow joint she was propping herself up on. Before anyone could react (other than Sky, who broke through the shield keeping her and the others trapped, hood off, eyes teal, and hair a deep gold) a sphere of black thunderbolts surrounded Ursula. When it faded away, she was gone.

"Every time the curse does that the variant of Ursula affected winds up in 318." Sky explained.

"Sky, since when could you go Super Saiyan?" Shantae asked her female friend.

"Since five months ago. When you started your transformation i remembered mine, but i couldn't break the shield in time to boost to the form you're in now. But what did Jasmine mean by 'trigger'?"

"It's how a girl joins a harem-type Soul Bond. The easiest method is a simple kiss, but it isn't Shantae's trigger, nor was it mine." Jasmine explained. "Both of the other two require sexual activity to activate, but the reason Ursula tried setting Shantae up for whatever it was she was trying for is that Shantae has the harder variant."

"Harder?"

"The sexual activity needed to activate Shantae's slot in the Rainbow Angels is required to get her pregnant." Risky answered in Jasmine's place. "That's why Ursula put Shantae in that revealing outfit, but what she didn't know is that attempted interference has repurcussions. Harley of QZX made that mistake in 2043 when he tried raping Alexis Azeat unaware of the repurcussions aspect, which led to his trio's downfall. QZX Ursula, the only one still alive, had that curse put on her in 2046 when she was transferred to 318, two years after a girl was transferred out."

"STILL have no idea HOW Jet activated that shield on Domino back in 2027; i didn't join the Rainbow Angels until three years later." Jasmine spoke up.

"Domino?" Shantae asked. "As in Domino Benet, former Team Rocket agent from RSX?"

"That's her. Why, you think you have a theory on how that shield was activated?"

"Yeah. Last month i was reading something online about her, which said that in 2027 she was a deepthroat addict and when Jet, who had never been on that side of an oral sex session before then, turned up, she gave him her Femme-3010 before being the first girl to have any method of oral with him where the girl was the oral side. Combine the fact both are used to cumming inside the area the sexual activity centered around, and i think Domino's shield activated that way."

"Interesting theory, Shantae." a male voice said from behind her.

"Jet, when did you get here?" Jasmine asked, having been caught by surprise.

"Just now. And by the looks of it Shantae already transformed. That curse warp Ursula out already?"

"Yeah." Jasmine, now back in her normal state, answered. Somehow, though, in reverting back, Jasmine grew a few inches.

Looking down, Shantae noticed Jasmine was now in a pair of black ankle-strap pumps with very extreme stiletto heels, with a pair of straps with two padlocked positions over them.

"I initially opted for some lower, more modest heels when i assumed the Metallivon guise, but when i saw how high your heels were i set my transformation up so when i reverted back to my base form i'd be in my signature heels."

"Those are some seriously high heels, though."

"Seven and a half inches, no platform. Even without the mandated cuffs associated with them, the ankle-straps make it easier to keep them on."

"You're into bondage?"

"Only for the heels that require it. Unlike one of the other Rainbow Angels, but i won't say who."

"When can i meet the others?" Shantae asked, curious.

"Follow me and i'll help you gain access to the base." Jet answered.


End file.
